It's A CLINN Story
by othuser
Summary: Follow Clay, Quinn, and Logan's life together after the finale not 5 years into the future . Appearances also by other One Tree Hill characters. Please enjoy! :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my second ever story and my first full Clinn story! My other story includes all characters so please check that out if you can.**

**Please read and enjoy this chapter! I will update soon. And review if you can! Saying what you think and what you would like to see, ideas would be a great help as always and I value opinions.**

**Also, if you haven't then go check out tilkingdomcomes Clinn story. I LOVE it! And she has a new story that is a high school one, it's literally AMAZING! So yeah, she's a MUST check out!**

Chapter 1

"Hey Quinn!" Clay yelled while knocking on their bathroom door because Quinn was taking a shower. "I'm taking Logan over to Nathan and Haley's to hang out with Jamie today."

"Okay! Hurry home! I want breakfast!"

"What was that?"

"Um..love you so hurry back?"

"That's what I thought you said.."

…..

Once Quinn was showered and dressed she walked into the kitchen and Clay was already back making her breakfast. Quinn snuck up behind him and put her arms around him.

"Morning baby."

"Hey, what are you doing you goof." Clay said with a smirk.

"_Mhm._ Nothing."

"I put your gross but kind of awesome chewed up pen and crossword on the table and the Clay-Deluxe will be done in a second." Clay said and kissed the side of her head that was sitting on his shoulder.

Quinn then went and set down at the kitchen table.

"One special Clay-Deluxe for a Mrs. Evans." Clay said placing the plate in front of her.

"_Mhmm_ yes. Thank you Mr. Evans." Quinn started eating. "So um why did you drop Logan off so early? It's only like nine."

"Oh..um..Nathan and Haley wanted to take Jamie and him out..to the amusement park or something."

"Or something?! Clay! You don't even know where they're going?"

"Relax. He's with Nathan and Haley, they're fine."

"I know, but shouldn't you know where your son is?"

"Maybe.. Oh and by the way there is an envelope up there for you that was in the mail."

"Oh really.. What is it?"

"Don't know. Your names on it not mine. Therefore it is illegal for me to open it."

Quinn just smirked, shook her head a bit, and held in a laugh.

After Quinn finished eating she went to the counter, grabbed the envelope, and then set back down.

"What is it?"

"Umm..two tickets. They're to Paris." Quinn said looking confused. "Oh and a note!"

"Well that's weird. What's the note say."

"Yeah..um I don't know, let me read it…. CLAY! These are for us?! Clay! ..Oh my god..that's so sweet!" Quinn said excitedly and kissed him, Clay just smiled.

"I figured we needed a honeymoon, even if we didn't have an actual wedding, we're still married. Oh and by the way, Logan isn't going anywhere with Nathan and Haley. They agreed to watch him for a few days while we were away."

"They knew?! How did Haley not tell me!?"

"Because I may have threatened her a bit if she did."

"Clay…"

"Kidding, kidding, but I did tell them to try and keep it a secret because you didn't know. And we are leaving in a few hours so you may want to back.."

"A few hours?! I can't pack that fast!"

"_Hahaha_. Well you might want to try."

…

_Quinn and Clay sitting on the plane_

"All that flying you do for your job and you're still scared of flying." Clay said just looking forward.

"How did you know I was scared?" Quinn said looking at him curiously.

"Because you're hurting my hand."

"Oh.." Quinn looked forward, slightly embarrassed even though she knows she doesn't have to hide anything from Clay nor can she. "Sorry.."

"It's fine and so are you. Together we have probably flown more than any other person on this planet and we are both still fine. So just relax. Listen to some music and sleep." Clay said and then gently kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, you know that?"

"I love you too." Clay said and then Quinn smiled and rested her head on his shoulder waiting for the flight to take off.

"Oh you're up? I was beginning to think you were going to sleep the whole flight and just leave me here."

"How long was I out?" Quinn said waking up sleepily.

"A few hours. How you doing?"

"My neck hurts..that's how I'm doing."

"I'm talking about the flight, being afraid of flying…any of that ring a bell you goof?"

"Ha ha. I'm fine because you're here with me, thank you." Quinn said and kissed him. Then they both went back to facing the TV's in front of them.

…

"LAND!" Clay said once getting off the plane and then went to the ground and pretended to kiss it.

"Clay! What are you doing?" Quinn tried saying seriously but couldn't hold in her laugh.

"What?! We were on that thing for eight hours!" Clay said pointing in the direction of the plane. "I thought we were never getting off!"

"Okay, you've had a long day…let's go get our bags.."

Clay got his bag right away and they were just waiting for Quinn's but as people started clearing out and the same bags kept going around and around you could see the lost hope in Quinn's eyes.

"I don't think its coming Quinn."

"It has to Clay! Everything's in there! Clothes and everything! What am I going to do?!"

"Mhm no clothes? That may not be so bad if you think about it."

Quinn hit his arm. "I'm being serious Clay!" She says in a slightly whinny voice.

"Alright, Alright. You can wear my clothes. You do look pretty good in my shirts and boxers."

"Claayyy!" She said whiningly.

"What?" Clay chuckled. "I'm being serious." Clay put an arm around her. "But if you want we'll get your bag and until then I'll buy you whatever you want or need." He kissed her head. "There's people working right over there, I'll go talk to them and see what they can do."

Clay took her arm from around her and grabbed her hand and his bag. Then they walked over to the workers by the luggage pickup. Clay was able to get them to put her bag on the next flight out and have the bag sent to the hotel they were staying in.

"Thank you Clay."

"I'm sorry babe, you're welcome." Clay said, pulled her in and gave her a quick kiss.

…..

Clay and Quinn got out of the cab and walked hand-in-hand into their hotel.

"This is where we're staying? This place is amazing." Quinn slowly turned to face Clay, still taking everything in and grabbed his other hand. "Clay, you didn't have to do this, this must have been really expensive. I would have been fine in some tiny hotel; as long as you're there with me I'm happy."

"It wasn't that bad and you only get one honeymoon so I wanted it to be nice. And that was a lie but this is your last honeymoon. Oh and plus, those tiny hotels, those people can't speak English."

"_Hahahaha. _Thank you." She said and kissed him on the lips, and then she pulled him to the elevator to get to their room.

"Oh, you're welcome." Clay said with a smirk, following her.

…..

"Finally!" Quinn said entering the room and plopped down on the bed.

Clay laid on top of her and pretended to sleep, she just started laughing.

"What do you want to do, you goof?" Clay said picking up his head and looking at her. Then he started kissing her neck before she replied.

"Clay, it's four in the morning. Not sure that there's anything to do."

Clay continued kissing and started kissing her lips. Then her shirt came off and his shirt and jeans but then they stopped. Clay was now lying down on his back and Quinn had one arm over him and her head on his chest. They were just laying in a comfortable silence and Quinn was tracing his chest with her fingers.

Eventually Quinn dozed off to sleep and Clay got up a little later to take a shower.

Quinn woke up to an empty bed. "Clay? Clay!?" She got no response but then heard the shower running so she decided to get up and go join Clay in the shower.

She snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around him and started kissing his back.

"Mhm I forgot how much I missed this." Clay said and turned towards Quinn.

_Mhm. _Quinn started kissing him on the lips.

Quinn pulled out. "I love you."

"I love you too and this is totally awesome." Clay smirked and tried kissing her again but she laughed a bit.

"_Haha._ Stop it!" She said while giggling and went back in to kiss him.

….

Clay and Quinn were cuddled up in bed. He was lying on his back with one arm around Quinn while Quinn had one arm wrapped around him, her head on his chest, and one leg over his legs.

"Hey, why don't you get dressed, we can probably go find some place to get breakfast now and then go out and get you a dress."

"Get a dress? Why?" Quinn shifted her head up a bit on his chest.

"I got some dinner reservations tonight and my baby deserves to look beautiful."

"_Mhm. _Where?" Quinn picked up her head and looked at him.

"Surprise."

"Is everything on this trip a surprise? I hate surprises." Quinn pouted.

"No you don't, you're just snoopy." Clay smirked and gave her a kiss on the lips, and then Quinn got up to get dressed.

…

"How about here?" Clay pointed to a store as they were walking hand-in-hand down a street looking for a dress for Quinn.

"This one?" Clay said holding up a dress.

"Clay. That is the most hideous thing I have ever seen!" Quinn laughed. "Where did your good taste in clothes go?"

"Sorry, after that nun came into my life all other girls walked out and I no longer see girls wearing hot clothes, just a girl wearing no clothes."

"Hey!" Quinn said and slapped Clay in the arm.

"Ouch! I was only kidding!"

"I know." Quinn said with a big smile and batted her eyes, then laughed.

"I'm going to go try this one on, I'll be right back."

"Wow! My baby looks hot in that."

"Thanks baby." Quinn smiled.

"I don't care what you say, that's the one, let's go."

"_Hahaha. _Okay, let me just go take it off."

"Or you can just walk back to the hotel in it and I can take it off? Because that is a huge turn on!"

"Okay. It is coming off."

"Kidding, kidding. I can handle it. Come on let's go."

….

"So will you tell me where we're going for dinner yet?" Quinn asked as they set in the car.

"You're about to find out. We're here."

"Here? Where's here?" Quinn said looking out the window. "Are we eating in the tower?"

"We're eating in the tower."

"Clay! You're so amazing. I love you." She said holding back tears, she was so happy, and kissed him.

"Awh Clay. This is perfect, candle lit and everything."

"You only get one of these; I wanted you to enjoy it."

"You're such a romantic. Come on and admit it Clay!"

"No, I hate romance, but I know you love it."

"You're amazing to me Clay, how did I get so lucky?"

"You were hot."

Quinn just opened her mouth in shock of what he said.

"And then I got to know you and fell in love with your heart."

Quinn smiled and leaned across the table to kiss him. "Nice save, the perfect words again."

"I miss Logan, and Hales, and everyone. I didn't even get to say goodbye."

"I'm sorry Quinn…I didn't even think of that, I just wanted to surprise you."

"It's okay. Just miss his cute face..I've fallen in love with that little man."

"He really likes you too, I can see it. And you're great with him. I don't understand how you do it; you always know the right words to say to him."

"Practice. Jamie used to stay with David and me on some weekends. And being back home and Hales having Lydia she always needed some help. And you're good with Logan too so don't ever think you aren't. Even when I watched you with Jamie and Lydia, I always knew you'd make the perfect dad."

"Perfect? I missed Logan's whole life."

"Clay when are you going to stop thinking of that? It's not your fault and you're here now and he loves you, that's all that matters."

"You're right."

"When are we gonna have our own?"

"What?"

"Babies. You once promised, is it still happening? One with your bushy eyebrows-"

"And your amazing card skills. I know. And I promised right? We'll still have them. As many as you want."

Quinn didn't know what to say, she just smiled and said "I love you" because it's true and at the moment that's all she knew.

…

After dinner they took a stroll down Champs Elysees and just enjoyed their night by walking, talking, and looking around in some shops.

Clay walked with one arm around Quinn's shoulders and Quinn held that hand with hers. Her other arm was around his back while she had her head leaning against him.

"Wow, this really is the most beautiful avenue in the world." Quinn said.

Clay kissed the top of her head and held it there for a few seconds. "You should have brought your camera."

Clay felt Quinn shaking her head 'no' against him. "No, I just wanted to spend this time with you, not looking through my lens while you set back and watched."

"That would've been fine with me babe, I just wanted to see you happy on this trip, that's all that I care about."

"I am happy though, so it's okay. And like you said, this only happens once so I wanted to enjoy it." Quinn smiled then looked up at him and they kissed, and then continued on with their peaceful walk.

…

Clay woke up to the hotel phone ringing. "Hello?...yes…okay thank you."

"What was that?" Quinn asked sleepily, she awoke to the sound of Clay's voice.

"Morning baby, did I wake you? Sorry."

"No it's fine. Where are you going?" Quinn asked as Clay hopped out of the bed.

"I have to run down to the lobby for a second." He said as he was putting on pants and a shirt. "Go back to sleep." He leaned over to give Quinn a quick kiss and was out the door.

Clay had to run down to the lobby to pick up Quinn's luggage but he felt bad for waking Quinn so he didn't tell her because he just wanted her to sleep since it was still so early and no one has had a chance to sleep in since Logan has come along.

"Is that my bag!?" Quinn screamed as she saw Clay walking into the room. She got out of bed faster than you would believe, fell to the ground and just hugged her bag.

"I'll leave you two alone so you can do some catching up while I just go take a shower." Clay said giving Quinn an odd look and weakly pointed behind him to the bathroom.

"Thank you." Quinn said weakly while sitting on the floor with her face smushed to her bag and her eyes shut, she was holding on for dear life.

Clay walked into the bathroom.

"I'm sorry, I'll never let you go, I missed you! I'll even buy you your own seat on the plane ride home!" Quinn said to her bag.

….

Clay walked out of the bathroom and Quinn was a sleep on her bag. He waited for her to wake up and then spoke.

"Do you want to go on a picnic for lunch tonight by the Eiffel Tower or can you not leave your bag?"

"_Gasp._ Loretta, I'm sorry you had to hear that!" Quinn pretended to cover the bags ears.

"_Hahaha. _You're kidding right?"

"No Clay, I'm being serious." Quinn said in a serious tone but wasn't actually being dead serious.

"Okay..I'm going to go over there." Clay pointed. "And pretend this conversation never happened."

…

"How are we having a picnic with no basket, blanket, or kitchen or food." Quinn said.

"Have some faith in me, would you?" Clay said pretending to be hurt. He started looking around the room at what they had. He pulled a sheet off the bed, "There. Blanket. Basket, basket, basket…." Clay said pondering. "Simple! Carry the food. And for food, we can stop off some place and grab sandwiches, fruit, and whatever else you would like." Clay smiled feeling accomplished.

"_Hahaha. _Alright."

…

"_Mhm._ Wow." Quinn said trying to swallow what was in her mouth so she could talk. "Did you make these sandwiches? They're really good."

"I did! Grew the tomatoes and lettuce in my backyard along with the bread, meat, and that fruit over there. See..it's really simple actually, you plant these seeds and the stuff grows!"

"Wow, didn't know you could grow meat with a seed."

"Oh yeah." Clay said nodding. Then they both laughed at each other.

"This trip as been nice and relaxing but I'm excited to get home."

"Quinn James excited for a plane ride!?" Clay pretended to be shocked.

"Okay, I said home not plane ride! Now that Logan's with us, I'm not used to being alone, I miss him."

"Yeah, it is different now."

"Hey that's the last piece of watermelon! Do not..!"

Clay put the piece in his mouth.

"You're cruel." She said and stole the rest of the fruit out of his hands and ate it.

"No, but that was cruel." Clay said and then tackled her and she just started laughing.

After they stopped laughing and rolling around they just laid on their backs starring up at the sky.

….

Quinn knocked on the Scott house door as she opened it. "We're back! Logan? Hales!"

"Heey!" Haley said running to the door and gave them both a hug. "How was it? Tell me everything! …Wait! No! Don't need details!"

"Haha it was amazing! The hotel was beautiful and it was just ugh amazing. No words."

"Amazing with me or Loretta?" Clay added in.

"What?" Haley asked confused.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Ugh, the airport lost my bag and when it got back I was so happy, somehow named it Loretta and now Clay keeps making fun of me."

"_Hahaha. _Wow Quinny."

"Yeah so where is everyone?"

"Nathan took Lydia to the park and Logan should be upstairs playing videogames with Jamie."

"What is Nathan doing at the park with just Lydia? _Haha." _Quinn asked.

"I don't really know, some father-daughter bonding time? Haha come on in." Haley waved them into the kitchen so they weren't just standing by the door.

"Actually..I kind of just want to get Logan, I'm exhausted."

"Okay yeah that's fine." Haley said and Quinn and Clay ran upstairs to get Logan.

Clay and Quinn stood in the doorway and Quinn knocked on the doorframe to get the boys attention.

"DAD! MOM!" Logan screamed and ran over to them. Clay picked him up.

"Hey Wolverine! How have you been? What's going on?"

"Good! Missed you and mom though."

"Awh we missed you too bud!" Quinn budded in and pinched his big check because he was smiling so wide.

"Aunt Quinn! Uncle Clay!" Jamie said at the same time as Logan and ran over to them too. He went to Quinn first.

"_Ugh._ Bud you're getting so big!" Quinn said trying to pick up Jamie. She gave him an big hug and then put him back down.

"Alright, well we're gonna go Jam, but I'll see you later." Quinn said.

"Alright!" He said, then said by and went back to his videogame as they left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! SOOO SORRY it has been forever! I know! With summer ending and school starting and also now having a job it was just really hard to get into the writing mode.**

**If any of you read my other story ****THE STORY CONTINUES**** I WILL update soon! Promise! It's just that the story idea I had I realized wouldn't work so hopefully I will figure that all out soon. But until then please enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 2

"Hey monster, you ready for bed?" Quinn asked Logan.

"Monster? I'm not a monster." Logan said all innocently.

"_Haha._ I know bud, I was only kidding." Quinn said and ruffled his hair. "So you ready for bed?"

"Can't I stay up for dad?"

"No..He's coming home real late. Sorry." Quinn said and saw the disappointment in Logan's eyes. "How about I make sure he comes in and says 'hi' to you as soon as he gets home?" Quinn said trying to cheer up Logan. Clay has been gone for two weeks trying to get clients and both Quinn and Logan missed him a lot.

"Okay…." Logan said but Quinn knew he still wasn't happy with that.

"Okay, since it's Friday..you can stay up for me and wait for dad but only this once! Okay?"

"Okay!" Logan said all excited.

"Okay, let's go get our pajamas on and then we can go watch some movies. Sound like a plan?"

"Yeah!"

Quinn was sitting on the couch when Logan came running out after getting dressed.

"Woaah, hey there energy ball." Quinn said after Logan jumped on the couch. "What do you want to watch?"

"X-Men!"

"Alright, how about some ice-cream first, what do you say?"

Logan's eyes went wide. "YES!"

_Hahaha_. Quinn laughed.

Logan went and ran to the stool by the counter while Quinn went and pulled everything out that they needed for ice-cream sundaes.

"Alright, how many scoops do you want?"

"Four"

"Four?! What?! That's crazy! How can you eat all of that?!"

"I don't know." Logan said and then giggled.

"Okay. One scoop, two scoops, three scoops, four." Quinn said while scooping ice-cream into Logan's bowl. "Whip cream?"

Quinn squirted the whip cream all over Logan's face. They both laughed and Quinn stopped. Logan whipped some off his face and looked around. He then looked up at Quinn with an evil/I have a plan smile. He grabbed the chocolate syrup and started squirting it at her. Quinn's mouth dropped. Then she picked up the sprinkles since they were now all out of whip cream. The two were laughing, screaming, running all over the kitchen, and tackling each other. The war came to a stop when they both fell to the ground and just laughed, the kitchen was a mess and so were they.

After they cleaned the kitchen and themselves, the two finally set down to watch a movie. Logan was so tuckered out that he fell asleep in about five minutes but Quinn was determined to stay up until Clay got home. Just then Quinn heard her phone ringing in the other room. She jumped off the couch and ran to her bedroom. "Come on..keep ringing.." She said while searching for her phone. She finally found it and hit answer as fast as she could. "Hello?" She said and then looked at her phone, she didn't answer in time. "Damn it, no, no, no!" Quinn said to herself because she missed a call from Clay so she called back but there was no answer.

Quinn walked back to the couch with a pout on her face. She looked at Logan and he was sleeping so peacefully but she figured he would be better off sleeping in his bed so she carefully picked him up and walked to his room. She tucked him in his sheets, kissed his head, and went back to the living room. Her phone said 'New Voicemail', so she set down and listened to it.

"Hey babe, I'm boarding the plane now, only a few more hours until we are back in the same state. Since you didn't answer I hope that means you are sleeping and not waiting up late for me for once." Quinn smiled and shook her head. "I can't wait to see you, I miss you. Love you."

"I love you too.." Quinn whispered into the phone and smiled.

Quinn checked the clock, it was only eleven o'clock. She watched some TV, played some games, read magazines and a book. She fell asleep on the couch at about 12:30 reading her book.

It was almost three o'clock when Clay finally came home. When he entered the house the light by the couch was on. "Quinn?" He got no response. He figured that she was sleeping and left the light on so he could see, he went over to turn it off she saw Quinn laying there. She was sound asleep on her back with one arm off the couch holding a book. The sight just made Clay want to laugh. He didn't really want to move and wake her so he went and grabbed a blanket and laid it over her. He kissed her forehead, whispered "I love you", turned off the light and walked away. On his way to his room he peaked into his son's room and saw Logan sound asleep, he smiled and then went to bed.

It was four in the morning when Quinn woke up, still on the couch she looked around slightly confused until she knew where she was. She got up and slowly walked to the bedroom with one hand rubbing her eyes trying to wake up and see. The other hand out straight trying to stop herself from running into walls but not stopping herself from running into tables and other things below her arm.

Clay was lying in bed on his back and Quinn climbed in, resting her head on his chest and tangling her legs with his.

Clay woke up as soon as Quinn touched him. "Hey." He said and kissed her head.

"Mhmm." Quinn said and rubbed her head against his chest and fell right back to sleep.

"Oh hi, I missed you, missed you too, Love you, Love you too, go back to bed and I'll see you in the morning, okay." Clay said all to himself, kissed Quinn's head again and then went back to sleep.

…

Clay woke up and we was just rubbing Quinn's back and playing with her hair until she woke up.

Quinn woke up with a big smile on her face. She looked up at Clay and gave him a kiss. "Morning."

"Morning beautiful." He kissed her again.

Quinn moved so she was laying right on top of him with her cheek on his chest right under his head. She closed her eyes and took in the peace. "I missed you." She said quiet and peacefully.

"I missed you too." He said and kissed her head.

Quinn looked up at him. "Don't (kiss) ever (kiss) leave me (kiss) again (kiss) for that long (kiss)."

"I" He kissed her, which made her smile because he was only doing it since she did. "will (kiss) never (kiss) ever, ever, ever (kiss)" He looked at her. "ever (kiss) leave you for that long again (kiss)."

Quinn just smiled after that and they started kissing and laughing and having fun. Then Logan ran in screaming 'dad' and they just froze and looked at him.

"Hey bud! Why don't you go out to the kitchen and I'll be there in a second." Clay said to Logan. After he ran off Clay and Quinn turned their heads back to each other, starred for a second and then laughed. Then the two got up and headed to the kitchen for some breakfast.

"Come here Wolverine!" Clay said walking into the kitchen so he could give him a hug.

"You were supposed to wake me up when you got home, I thought when I got home you weren't gonna be here." Logan said sadly.

"Was I?"

"Yeah, mom said you would."

"Oh did she? Well, your mom was asleep when I got home; she goes to bed early like an old grandma." Clay and Logan both laughed at that and Quinn's mouth just dropped.

"I do not! I stayed up real late last night, probably fell asleep moments before you got home!"

"Nope, you were out cold, sorry babe." Clay said with a cheeky smile and kissed Quinn on the cheek.

During breakfast Clay caught up and Logan and Quinn's life for the past two weeks. They had some good laughs at the stories told like the ice cream fight one. After Clay took Logan out to the beach to fly airplanes while Quinn just stayed in and relaxed because she knew she would have time with Clay all to herself later so she wanted to give Logan time with just him.

…

After dinner they decided to sit out by the pool and have a fire going to just have some family time and make some s'mores.

"Did you have fun with dad today Logan?"

"Yeah! When we flew airplanes dad actually crashed one! It was awesome!" Logan's excitement telling that story made Quinn and Clay laugh.

"And what did you do today Mrs. Evans?" Clay bumped Quinn's shoulder when asking that.

"I had a nice relaxing day in the house, set back on the couch and finished my book and then took a nice bath and if you were the best husband ever, you would give me a massage later." Quinn said and gave a smirking smile.

"Best husband ever? Mhm.." Clay said.

Quinn pulled her marshmallow out of the fire and it was on fire. "Oh no..blow it out! Blow it out!" She said shoving the marshmallow in Clay's face, Clay just laughed at her.

He blew it out. "Seriously?"

"What?! It was on fire!"

He just laughed again and shook his head. Quinn pouted.

The three set by the fire for a few hours and chatted. After Logan shoved his face with as many marshmallows as possible he fell off to sleep.

Once Logan was out Quinn hoped on Clay's chair and cuddled with him.

"He missed you, we both did. I was good that you hung out with him today."

"I missed him too; we had a good time today. You know, you could've came."

"No, I wanted you two to have your own time, I think he needed it. And I have forever with you, so I don't mind spending a part of the day watching you with your son."

Clay kissed her head. Then the two set in silence for awhile just watching the fire burn as Clay played with Quinn's hair and Quinn played with his hand.

"Clay."

"Yeah?" He said and took a sip of his beer.

She looked up at him. "When you were gone, I took a pregnancy test. I'm pregnant Clay.."

"What?!" He said from just being surprised. "That's great!" He said with a smile not being able to believe it. Quinn smiled since he was happy about it and they had a passionate kiss. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?!"

"I didn't want to tell you over the phone and I wanted the right time to tell you." He kissed her again on the head and the two went back to their comfortable silent night by the fire.

**Hope you liked it! If you have any ideas for this or my other story please let me know.**

**Also thank tilkingdomcome for getting me to put this up. Without her you probably would've never seen a new chapter for awhile. Now help me get her to write!**

**xxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_9:30 at night and it's thundering and lightening_

Quinn was relaxing in bed, reading a book, just waiting for Clay to come home.

Logan walked into Quinn and Clay's bedroom. "Mom?"

Quinn looked up from her book and smiled. "Oh hey buddy. What's up?"

"I can't sleep."

"Oh I'm sorry buddy, I know how you feel, I was never able to sleep in storms either, sometimes I still can't but what always helps me sleeping is having someone by my side. So do you want to sleep in here tonight?"

Logan shook his head up and down with a big smile then ran and hoped into the bed.

Logan laid down next to where Quinn was sitting and Quinn put her arm around him and then continued to read. After a few minutes there was a big strike of thunder and Logan moved in closer to Quinn and then the power went out. Quinn shut her book and started playing with Logan's hair. Then she decided to reach for her phone and seeing the time she called Clay.

"Hey babe!"-Clay

"Hey, where are you?"

"I'm on the road. There's roads closed everywhere so I've had to go out of my way. I know, I'm sorry, I should've called you so you wouldn't worry but its dark and this storm is real bad so I didn't want to be on the phone. I should be home in about 30 minutes at this rate."

"It's okay, I'm fine knowing that you're okay. The powers out here and Logan's sleeping in our bed tonight so you know when you get home."

"Ugh, are you kidding me? The powers out and the kids in our room, so much we could've done tonight." Clay pretended to be upset and made Quinn laugh.

"I'll see you soon, I don't want you on the phone."

"I love you Quinn."

"Love you too."

Quinn hung up the phone and just set there listening to the storm. Eventually she dozed off and then woke up at around 10:30. Clay was still not home so she walked out of the bedroom so she wouldn't wake Logan and called Clay. When he didn't pick up Quinn started to panic, not knowing what to do she dialed Haley's number as fast as she could.

"What Quinn?" Haley said tiredly since Quinn had just woke her up.

"I'm worried about Clay. I called him and he said he'd be home in 30mins and that he was already on the road and it was gonna take so long because so many roads were closed from the bad storm and it's been an hour and he's still not home. What if something happened?!" Quinn said really fast.

"First, calm down Quinn. You said it yourself, he said there was many roads closed so I'm sure he just hit more and he'll be home as soon as he can."

"But he would've called or answered his phone!"

"Maybe he just didn't hear it ringing and didn't call because he figured you'd be asleep by now Quinny."

"Hold on, someone's trying to call me."

"See, I'm sure that's him Quinn okay? I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay, night Hales." Quinn said with a smile starting to break through.

Quinn then hung up on Haley and picked up the call that was trying to come through her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Dr. Brown, is this Mrs. Evans?"

"Umm..yes it is. Is something going on?"

"Yes, your husband, Clay Evans, has been in a car accident."

Quinn didn't respond, she was in shock and a million things were going through her head.

"Mrs. Evans?"

"Yes, yes, sorry I'm listening, umm is he going to be okay? What happened? What's going on?"

"I prefer to tell you all the details when you arrive here."

"Yes, yes, I am on my way." And with that said Quinn rushed out the door and to the hospital.

….

Quinn got to the hospital as quick as she could and ran to the front desk.

"Hi, can I help you?"

"Yes! I'm looking for Clay Evans, he was in a car accident."

"Are you family?"

"Yes! I'm his wife!"

"He is in room 323C, it's that way." The lady at the desk said pointing.

"Thank you!" Quinn said and ran in search for the room.

"Clay!" Quinn said entering the room and running up to the bed.

"Hey baby.." Clay said all loopy.

A weak laugh and smile broke through Quinn's tears, she kissed his four head.

"_Mhmm _I like these drugs."

"Excuse me miss?" A doctor said.

"Yes?"

"He is not on drugs, he is like this because he has lost a lot of blood and needs some minor repairs, an operating room just opened up and we need to take him in right now." As soon as that was said doctors rushed in to pull Clay out.

Quinn could feel the tears forming, and her hand slipped from his as they wheeled Clay away. Quinn quickly followed behind until they hit doors and one doctor said she could no longer follow.

Quinn stood looking through the window until she could no longer see them, tears now falling down her face, she turned and ran. She didn't know where she was going and at one point she just crashed to the ground against a wall. She had her hands in her hair and just wanted to calm herself but she couldn't. She took out her phone and called Haley.

"Uggh what now Quinn?" Haley said, pissed that this is the second call in the middle of the night from her sister. But she could then tell her sister was crying on the other end. "What's going on Quinn!" Haley said already out of bed and slapping Nathan to wake up.

"Clay.. He's in the hospital. They just took him into surgery Hales, I don't know what's going on."

"Okay, we're on our way Quinn. And Quinn..he's going to be alright."

Quinn had nothing left to say, so they just hung up their phones. After that Quinn managed to pull herself together and went to the waiting room, but still with a million thoughts running through her mind.

….

Haley, Nathan, Jamie, and Lydia walked into the waiting room, Haley frantically searching the room for her sister. Her eyes locked on a girl with both feet on the chair, and one arm on the chair arm holding up her head and starring at the ground.

"Quinn!" Haley said walking over to her sister.

Quinn looked up. "Hey." She said with a weak smile. And Haley wrapped her arms around her.

"Aunt Quinn!" Jamie screamed, running over, followed by a Lydia who was squirming to get out of her dads arms.

"Hey bud!" Quinn said with a smile and picked him up, and placed him on her lap.

"Here, look at what I found." Jaime said holding out a gold star. "Remember when I gave it to you to get better and you did? And then I gave it to Uncle Clay and he got better too? I thought you could hold it while you were waiting for him, maybe it still works."

"Awh, thanks bud! I'm sure it does!" Quinn took it from Jamie to hold onto and then Jamie hoped down.

When Jamie started to walk away he turned around and said, "Hey Aunt Quinn?"

"Yeah bud?"

"Where's Logan?"

"Oh my god..no, no, no..shit. Hales! I left him at home!" Quinn said turning her attention from Jamie to Haley.

"That's okay..it's night, I'm sure he's still sleeping and hasn't noticed. I can go pick him up."

"No that's fine, I want you here, I can call Alex, she's probably still up anyways."

"Quinn, its 3AM, I think anyone's asleep at this point."

"I am such a terrible mother! I left Logan at home, how can I forget him?!"

"Quinn, relax. You were in a panic; anyone can forget their kid when they are panicking. Okay? We know he's alive and well and that's all that matters." Haley said trying to relax her sister.

"You're right..and he probably still is sleeping..right. I'll just call Alex."

"Hey Quinn what's up?" Alex said cheer full voice even though Quinn just woke her up.

"Hey, wait.. were you already up?"

"Yes Quinn, because everyone in this town is up at 3AM, no I was sleeping! Thanks girl, it was a perfect night with Chase, I would tell you all about it but I would rather know why you are calling me at this hour!" Alex said becoming slightly confused.

"Do you think you could go to my house and just watch Logan?"

"Sure, but where are you?"

"I'm at the hospital, Clay was in an accident last night and I left the house without Logan, I'm a terrible mother, but I don't want to go back and wake him, I want to let him sleep."

"Quinn, you are the greatest mother I have ever seen, Logan isn't even yours and you have this huge love for him! Sure I can go watch him but are you sure you don't want me to bring him to you?"

"Yeah, maybe when he wakes up..but he's in my bed so you can go in there or just chill on the couch that way when he wakes he'll see you somewhere."

"Yeah I can do that. Is Clay okay? I haven't asked."

"I don't know yet.." Quinn said and started to feel tears building again.

Alex could tell that made her upset. "Forget I asked. I'm sure he's doing great! You guys will be back before Logan even notices you're gone!"

"Thanks Alex, I owe you."

"Naah..don't worry about it." Alex smiled and hung up the phone.

…

A few hours later Quinn fell asleep from all the crying, with Lydia in her arms and her head against Haley. Then the doctor came out.

"Is there someone here for a Mr. Clay Evans?"

Quinn, Haley, and Nathan all stood up.

"Are you all family?"

Quinn looked around and then stepped forward. "I'm his wife."

"Can you please come this way then?"

Quinn and the doctor stepped right outside the waiting room so the doctor could explain everything that has happened to Quinn.

The doctor talked about how there were complications from his donor kidney, a lot of blood loss, almost losing him in surgery, and how he is now in a coma from all the blood loss.

Quinn's legs started shaking, and she put her hands to her mouth as she started crying. The doctor caught her as she almost fell to the ground.

"Now, he is going to be okay, we assume the coma is only from too much blood loss and once his body recovers from that he will wake it, we only expect it to be a day or two. You can go see him now if you like."

Quinn heard nothing the doctor told her; too much was running through her head. When the doctor asked if she wanted to see Clay she didn't speak; she just nodded her head 'yes'.

…..

Quinn walked into Clay's room to see him lying there lifeless for the second time in her life. She can't remember ever walking into a hospital when someone she knows and loves wasn't near death, except for the birth of a new life. This is the place where she has lost both parents and now almost Clay for the second time.

She set down in a chair right next to Clay's bed and grabbed his hand.

"Hey, it's me." She said with a weak smile, trying to hold back the tears that are already falling down her face. "Please wake up. You have to Clay. I can't live this life alone. I need you, Logan needs you, our other child needs you. I can't raise them alone Clay, I can't. And I know..you're sitting there telling me I won't be alone, I'll have Hales and Nathan and everyone else but I'll still feel alone. This world is too big and scary to survive without you. I can't even sleep when you aren't by my side and I know Logan won't sleep with me forever. You've awaken from this once before when everyone started losing hope in. I know you can do it again, I won't lose hope, I promise, I promise if you promise to come back. Please Clay. I love you." And with that said Quinn started bawling, squeezing Clay's hand as hard as she could.

**Sorry for the long wait for a chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one though and it made up for it! Sorry for the cliff hanger though… hopefully I'l l update soon since I have the rest of this story line planned out in my head! I do have a paper for school due soon though that I didn't start..so I may have to work on that but I will definitely try and have this up soon! Promise!**

**But you have to review if you want to see the next chapter ;)**

**xxxxx**

**PS sorry tilkingdomcome for the cliff hanger…I had to..haha**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The whole time Quinn was talking to Clay, Haley was standing just outside the doorway listening. Nathan came up and wrapped his hands around her.

"She's pregnant…" Haley said feeling sad.

"What?" Nathan was confused.

"She was just talking to Clay…she's pregnant Nathan..she's pregnant and she is sitting here hoping that her husband wakes up soon like the doctors are saying.." Haley turns and puts her head on Nathan's chest while starring at Quinn and her arms are in between her and Nathan while Nathan hugs her and kissed her forehead. "I can't believe it. She finally gets her miracle and this happens."

"He's going to way up Hales, they'll both be fine. And if not, then she has a huge family around her here, we will all help her out and get her through it."

"You didn't hear what she said though Nathan..it would break your heart." Haley pressed her face into Nathan's chest. He put his chin on the top of her head and held her tighter.

Quinn was still sitting in the chair next to Clay when Haley and Nathan decided to walk in. Haley went up behind her and wrapped her arms around her neck as a hug.

Haley rested her cheek against the side of Quinn's head and Quinn put her hand on Haley's arm.

"Hey."

"Hey…" Quinn said and then got up. Nathan walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm fine."

"Need coffee? Food? Anything? I'm gonna go find the kids and head down to the cafeteria."

"Just a coffee. Thanks Nate."

And with that said Nathan walked out the door to go find Jamie and Lydia who were running around the hospital somewhere.

After watching Nathan leave, Haley turned herself to Quinn with her hand on her hip, tilted head, eyes squinted, and lips pushed to the side. "Fine? Now how are you really doing because I know you aren't fine."

Quinn looked at her sister and tears started forming. Haley walked up and hugged her for comfort. "He's going to be okay Quinn, but you can talk about these things, know that. You can't drink about your problems and feelings for forever, I'm your sister. What happened to the times when we told each other everything?"

"We grew up and started having real problems of our own, never wanted to bother each other when we knew the other was dealing with something to. It's no longer about the boy we like getting a girlfriend or not noticing us." Quinn pulled out of the hug to look at Haley. "Things change Haley Bob."

"Things change but we're still sisters Quinn and that's something that's never going to change."

Right then Nathan walked in with three coffees in his hand.

"I got decaf for everyone, figured we all need some sleep still."

"Thanks." Quinn said as Nathan handed her a coffee.

"Thank you." Haley said and went on her tippy toes to kiss Nathan's cheek.

Jamie and Lydia came running in then. Jamie with cookies in his hand and Lydia with icing all over her face and hands from a cupcake.

"Here Aunt Quinn, I got you this." Jamie said giving her one of his cookies.

"Awh thanks bud, you know I really was in the mood for a cookie, when did you learn to read minds?"

"_hah_" Jamie just smiled and gave a little shake of his head.

"Hey! Where's mine?" Haley asked.

"Uhhh..right here!" Jamie said with a big smile handing her what he had left of his last cookie.

"Oh how thoughtful." Haley laughed looking at the little piece of cookie her son just handed her.

"NENEE!" Lydia screamed when she ran into the room, right after Jamie, and running up to Quinn.

'NeNee' is what Lydia calls Quinn. No one knows where she got it from, they think it's from the end of 'Quinney'.

"Hey love bug!" Quinn said picking her up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Boy, you are a mess, what did you just eat?"

"Cupcake!"

Quinn's mouth dropped. "And none for me?"

"No." Lydia smiled at her.

Quinn smiled, shook her head, and playfully rolled her eyes.

Quinn grabbed a wet clothe to clean her up and then everyone set down to relax.

Everyone slowly drifted off to sleep, since it was early in the morning when they got to the hospital and it's still morning, Quinn and Lydia were the only two awake. Quinn set in the chair next to Clay's bed with Lydia on her lap.

"What wrong?" Lydia said while pointing a finger at Clay.

"He was hurt so now he's sleeping. He won't wake up for a few days, so he can't move or see you but he can hear you." Quinn tried explaining it so she may understand since she's so young.

Lydia just set back down with her back right against Quinn's stomach and just starred at Clay.

Eventually Lydia fell asleep too. But Quinn felt it almost impossible to sleep.

At about ten in the morning Alex came in with Logan.

Alex came up to the door and gave a little knock on the door frame. "Hey." She then said and everyone turned to look to see who it was.

Quinn got up and they both ran to each other for a hug, while Logan slipped into the room and walked up to Haley because he didn't know what was going on, but he could see his dad lying on the bed.

"Thank you." Quinn said, with tears about to fall again and she let go of her tight hug.

"You're welcome, it wasn't a big deal. And hey, don't cry!" Alex said sticking a finger up. "You're going to make me start crying." She then whipped under one of her eyes.

They then both had a slight laugh.

"How are you doing?" She asked with a frown.

"Umm.." Quinn took a deep breath. "I don't know.. I always start to think I'm doing better and then there I am crying again." Quinn whipped a tear and then stuck her hand in the air (I don't know what to do motion).

"Awhh..it will get better. He will wake up soon. What did the doctors say?"

"That they expect him to wake up in a day or two."

"See!" Alex said with a big smile. "Everything will be back to normal soon. And you two will be perfect together again!"

That then made Quinn smile. "Thanks." She said and then gave Alex a quick hug.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I'd love to stick around but I really have to get back." Alex said with a bit of a said face and pointed her finger behind her.

Everyone then said bye to Alex and she was gone.

Haley then stood up. "Don't you think we should go to the cafeteria? I think we should go." Haley said to Nathan, motioning him to get up. She wanted to give Quinn and Logan their own time together. So she gathered Jamie and Lydia and they all headed out the door.

"Hey buddy!" Quinn said to Logan with a smile.

"Hey."

"Have fun with Alex?"

Logan shifted his shoulders. "I guess."

"Okay. Well I guess you want to know what's going on." She then braked for a second. "Your dad got in a bad car accident on the way home last night because of the bad storm. They had to take him into surgery once he got to the hospital. Since he was cut and lost so much blood and along with some other things he went into a coma. He's going to be okay though; the doctors said he should wake up in a day or two. You okay?"

"Yeah."

"I'm going to walk out the door for a few minutes so you can talk to him if you'd like, I'm sure he'd like that."

"Okay."

"If you need me I'll be right out there." Quinn said pointing to the door and then walked out.

She stood and looked through the window as Logan talked to his father.

He hopped on the chair next to the bed, set on his knees and leaned on the bed.

"Hi dad. I hope you're okay and wake up soon cause I miss you. Mommy misses you too I can tell. And I think she's said so you should wake up soon so she feels better cause I think she was crying but is trying to hold it in even though I know. I don't want her to cry so I think you should wake up, please. Thanks dad. Love you." Then he got off the chair and walked to the door to let Quinn know he was done.

Quinn saw him walking over and opened the door then kneeled down to his level. "You done bud?"

"Yup." He said and then Quinn picked him up and walked over to a seat.

…

In the afternoon Quinn, Logan, and Haley were the only three left at the hospital. Lydia was becoming restless so Nathan decided to take her and Jamie home.

Haley was walking in the hall back from the cafeteria when Brooke and Julian were walking towards her trying to find Clay's room.

"Haley!" Brooke said loudly to get Haley's attention.

"Oh hey Brooke!"

"Hey!" Brooke said walking fast up to Haley with her arms out for a hug. "How is she?"

"Eh.. You know..like how you were when Peyton was in a coma."

"Oh really? That's terrible. Where's his room? I swear I have now been down every hall in this hospital."

"_Haha!_" Haley laughed and then pointed with her head. "Right here."

The three walked into the room.

"Hey, look who I found wondering the halls." Haley said to Quinn.

Quinn turned her head to look and then stood up. "Heey!"

Brooke hugged her. "How you doing?" She asked caringly.

"Why does everyone have to keep asking that?!"

Brooke gave a confused/surprised look. "Because we care about you..?"

"Sorry..I just fell like that's the only words coming out of everyone's mouth today."

"And it's going to continue to be the words you hear because we want you to know we care and are here for you. All of us have been through this before, maybe not with our husband but I went through it with my best friend, Hales had to go through that too and with you. So we understand. So if you ever need to talk about it and know that everything's going to be okay, we are here to tell you that because it's true."

"Thank you. Maybe if I keep hearing those words then something will change…"

"Awwh..sweety." Brooke was feeling bad for the pain Quinn was in because she has felt it before. "On another note. You look exhausted! Have you slept? You should. I've been there and done that. Julian always told me to go home and sleep but I never did so he brought me magazines and coffee." Brooke turned to Julian and smiled.

"Oh this is very true." Julian added in with a little laugh.

"But seriously. Get some sleep. Go home. We can all stay here and if anything happens you would be the first to know."

"Thanks but no thanks. I think I'll just continue to sit in that chair and wait."

"Okay.."

"Hey. Dude." Julian said to Logan to get his attention. "What do you say we get out of this place? I'm going to go take Jamie to play some baseball, you in?" Julian asked, wanting to get Logan out of the hospital and his mind off the things. He figured sitting there couldn't be good for the kid.

"Sure!" Logan said excitedly and jumped out of the chair.

"Hey, you mind?" Julian said to Quinn, pointing to Logan with his head.

Quinn smiled and shook her head 'no' and then mouthed thank you.

…

2 days later. Logan has been staying with Haley and Nathan, as Quinn hasn't left Clay's hospital room. The Scott's and Baker's all come and go each day.

It was late in the night and Quinn exhausted herself so much that she finally fell asleep. She was sitting in the chair next to the bed with her head lying on her one arm on the bed and her other hand holding Clay's.

Quinn woke up to the moving of Clay's hand.

Quinn's head popped right up and when she looked at Clay he was looking at her with a smile. She instantly smiled hugely and tears fell down her face.

"Don't cry."

"Don't worry, they're happy tears! You're okay!" Quinn has never felt so happy. "Oh my god I missed you so much!" She said and kissed him on the forehead.

"Come here!" Clay said and Quinn got into the bed with him. "I missed you too."

Quinn was crying and Clay whipped her tears and kissed the top of her head.

"You haven't left here have you?" Quinn shook her head. "I can tell, you smell."

"Hey!" She said and slapped him.

Clay just laughed. "Ow that hurt, I'm sore."

"Don't ever do that to me again, I can't live a day without you, this worlds too big Clay Evans. Plus, I can't cook, how can I raise two kids? And kids, don't ever think for a second you can leave them without a father."

"I promise not to leave you Quinn Evans, I wouldn't want you living alone in this scary world, or raising our children alone. Who knows what would happen to them." He said jokingly. Quinn looked at him and frowned. "I love you Quinn Evans."

"I love you too." Quinn kissed him on the lips, then cuddled and fell back to sleep.

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**I know the ending was happy but kind of crappy..i didn't really have a picture in my head for that scene and it's late here so I just want to get this up, so also ignore any mistakes because I'm not checking it.**

**I know I made Lydia talk here when she wasn't yet on the show. So I guess in the story she's 3 or 4 instead of 1 or 2 but everyone else is the same as the show. So Jamie I think is 10 and Logan's 7?**

**Tilkingdomcome-you better have liked this! And better read right when you wake up! I finished tonight just for you! Like seriously because I'm about to fall asleep. Not all of us can stay up till 2am every night!**

**xxxxxx**

**PS. Please check out my other story if you haven't already! And readers of that story I hope to have a new chapter up soon! But i am very busy on weekends so hopefully I don't have much homework one night! School...bleh**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It's about a week after Clay has gotten home from the hospital and it's storming really hard outside. Quinn would swear that she can feel the house shaking.

"Goodnight bud, love you." Quinn said to Logan as she cracked his bedroom door. She then went and set on the couch to read a book and try and calm her nerves while waiting for Clay to get home. She thought of calling him a few times but didn't want to distract him.

Now 11 o'clock, Quinn got up and went to the sliding glass door and stood staring at the rain. Just them someone's arms crept around her and she jumped away from them.

"God Clay! Don't do that! You scared me! I didn't even hear you come in! Here I am worrying about you and you think it's a good idea to sneak around me and scare me half to death?!" Tears started falling from her eyes.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" Clay put his hand on the back of her head and pulled her in tight. "Was it me? What did I do?"

"No..it's these hormones. Ugh I hate them, I'm sorry."

Clay pulled his head back. "Hey, look at me." He whipped her tears. "Don't be sorry." He said and kissed her forehead. Clay dropped his arms down and crabbed her hand. "Come on, let's go to bed. You shouldn't be up this late."

"Wait, no. We have to decorate for Logan."

"Right..I'll do it, you can go to bed. You shouldn't be staying up late every night waiting for me Quinn. It's not healthy." He had one hand on her cheek and Quinn placed her hand on his. He looked into her eyes while talking, and then kissed her and walked to the kitchen. Quinn kept her hand on his as he slowly dropped it. Quinn then followed Clay into the kitchen. "Umm Quinn, I know it's late, but the bedroom is that way." He said pointing.

"I want to help, he's our son."

"I'm not going to win this battle am I?"

"No."

Clay pulled out the 'Happy Birthday' sign and gave one end to Quinn to hold while he hung up the other end. Once he was done Quinn went to hop on a chair to put up her end.

"What are you doing?"

"Hanging this up. What does it look like I'm doing Clay?"

"I mean on the chair. Come on, get down."

"Clay. I can stand on a chair without falling off, I've done it before. I'm not the baby here, the baby's inside me, remember?"

"Well I want the baby to stay in there and come out in one piece in nine months."

"And it will Clay, whether I stand on this chair or not." Quinn hopped down, she put her hands on Clay's face. "Relax babe, I'm fine and so is our baby. Okay? If it makes you feel better I'll stop standing on chairs."Quinn dropped her hands.

"Thank you."

Quinn kissed his cheek and went back to decorating.

Clay stood by for a moment and watched her put up streamers and just smiled.

Quinn turned around and let out a laugh. "What? Checking out my but? _Hahaha._"

"Just thinking of how I ended up with this life."

"Awh. Come help you goof!"

Clay helped her finish up with the streamers. Quinn was just reaching to tap up her last piece when Clay came around her and crabbed her in a hug bear like hug, making her bend over and pull all the streamers down with the one in her hand. He just started tickling and tackling her making her laugh, not even noticing everything fell until he let go.

Quinn looked up and her mouth dropped. "Clay!"

"What?" He smiled an almost laughing smile and looked around. "Hey, I didn't do it. Evidence is in your hands." He said putting his arms up in the air surrendering.

Quinn grabbed a hand full of confetti and threw it at him.

They just started laughing, chasing each other around the kitchen and throwing stuff, somehow not waking Logan up. After a few minutes they fell down to the floor next to each other.

"You have some in your hair." Quinn laughed and brushed his hair with her hand. Clay then shuck his head to get it all over her and the two laughed.

Quinn looked forward, "This is terrible."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I've never seen birthday decorations quite like it."

Quinn turned to him and just looked at him and then the too laughed.

…

The morning of Logan's 8th birthday.

Clay was lying in bed on his back with an arm around Quinn, and Quinn had a hand on his stomach and her head was on his side just under his chest, with their legs tangled together. Clay was lightly rubbing Quinn's arm with his thumb. She woke up and dug her face into the middle of his chest since she knew he was up.

"Morning babe." Clay kissed the top of her head.

"_mhmmm_"

"Oh what's that? 'Clay you're the most amazing person ever and I love you so much'. Oh well thanks, I love you too."

Quinn looked at him and shook her head, then rolled her eyes and then laughed at herself.

"Come on, time to get up." He kissed her on the head again.

"_ugghhh_" Quinn rolled over onto her stomach and put a pillow over her head.

Clay laughed. "Alright, I guess I'm just going to have to wake up the birthday boy by myself…." Clay said slowly getting up.

"No!" Quinn quickly set up.

"That's what I thought. Get dressed and let's go. It's almost ten already."

"I hate you.." Quinn said since Clay completely tricked her into getting up and chucked a pillow at him.

"Hey, hate is a strong word and violence is not the answer."

…

Quinn and Clay run into Logan's room with birthday horns, confetti, and jump on his bed screaming 'happy birthday'.

"Thanks." Logan said with a big smile and a glow in his eyes, they knew right away how happy he was. "Can we get breakfast? I'm really hungry."

"Of course bud, or man? I mean you are eight now, but I think I still prefer bud."

"Oh I definitely prefer bud!" Quinn added in.

Quinn and Clay hopped off Logan's bed and walked into the kitchen with Logan following. "So what do you want for breakfast?"

"Umm pancakes!"

Clay attempted to make pancakes in the shape of an 'L' and a cake with a birthday candle. He placed them in front of Logan with whip cream and chocolate syrup.

"AWESOME!"

His reaction made Clay smile and then he went back to making more food for him and Quinn.

Quinn ran out of the room and came back when Clay was placing their plates on the table. He put an arm around her; she placed her hand on his shoulder and also her head, looking away from him.

"You okay?" He asked kissing her head. He could feel her nodding her head against his shoulder and heard her say 'yeah'.

Quinn pulled her head back to look at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "We're going to have to tell him soon I think."

"I know, I..I just want to wait for a good time. Today?"

"Whenever you want to babe." The two kissed and Quinn put her head on his chest and the two looked at Logan for a moment and then set down to eat.

…..

"So Logan what do you want to do today?" Quinn asked.

"Umm I don't know. What are my choices?"

"Whatever you want. You know, when I was a kid, since there was so many of us whenever it was one of our birthdays, my mom and dad would let us pick anything we wanted to do for the day and we could pick who would join. I always thought it was the coolest thing because it could be my time to do whatever I wanted with just my mom, dad, and me." Quinn said and smiled thinking of all the memories. Clay put his hand on her leg for comfort knowing how much she missed her parents.

"Well my school handed out these papers about a carnival, can we go?"

"Yeah of course! Do you want to bring a friend or we can call Aunt Haley and Uncle Nathan?"

"Umm can we call Aunt Haley and Uncle Nathan and Jamie and Lydia?"

"Yeah of course we can bud. Is that all you wanted to do today? I mean we can do that at night and something else during the day." Quinn said.

"Umm I guess we can go fly planes on the beach."

"Why would you want to go fly a plane when you can build one?" Clay asked.

"But I don't have a plane to build.." Logan said all innocent and slightly confused.

"Hold on one second." Clay ran out of the room and then came back with a big box. Logan unwrapped the box and his mouth dropped.

"This is the coolest plane ever dad! Thanks! Can we build it?!"

"Of course we con man! Come on, open it up."

…

Quinn and Clay walked around with their arms around each other's back with Haley and Nathan walking along side of them. Nathan was holding Lydia and Logan and Jamie were leading the pack.

"Dad! Mom! Can I play this game to win the dragon?" Logan said pointing at the dragon stuffed animal.

"Sure Wolverine, we can play whatever you want." Clay replied.

The dragon was a super item so everyone had to play the water squirting game in order to win it. Since it was Logan's birthday everyone purposely lost but Logan never noticed.

"Yes! I won! Awesome!" Logan screamed with a huge smile.

Clay walked up to a basketball game and asked how he could win the teddy bear, they told him that he had to play against someone else and win.

"Hey, I'll do it with you." Nathan offered.

"Oh come on man! How am I supposed to win that for Quinn playing against you. I have to show her that I'm good. Anyone want to play this game with me?! Anyone!?" Clay started saying loudly. Nathan started laughing.

"Well there's no way I'm losing to you. I wouldn't even be able to make one basket." Nathan joked.

"Hey now, that's a little low." Clay commented back and Nathan just laughed and then the two just walked away from the game.

"Hey, can we go on the rollercoaster?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah dad, can we?"

"Sure why not." Clay replied.

"I think I'll sit this one out, my stomach doesn't do too good on those." Quinn said.

"Oh alright, I'll stay with you. Logan, go on ahead with everyone else, we'll just wait."

"No..you go on ahead with your son, I can stay behind with Quinny." Haley said to Clay and then Clay, Logan, Nathan, and Jamie all went on the ride leaving Quinn, Haley, and Lydia behind.

"So you're pregnant?" Haley said, not completely as a question.

"What? No.." Haley just gave her a look. "Okay, how did you know."

"No rollercoaster's? You love rides Quinny. And..i may have heard you when Clay was in the hospital..I tried to keep it in but I just can't do it anymore, this is just too exciting Quinn! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well we haven't told anyone yet. I wanted to wait a bit before I said anything."

"Well congratulations, I'm so happy for you guys! And when Clay comes back I promise to act like I don't know."

"Thanks Haley Bob." Quinn smiled.

Clay later on found a bottle ring toss game that he knew he could win. He walked away from the crowd while the kids were playing another game and then walked back with a bear.

Clay walked up behind Quinn and put one arm around her waist while the other arm held the bear behind his back. "Hey." He said into Quinn's ear.

She turned around. "Hey, where did you disappear to?" Clay handed her the bear. "Awh, Clay, he's adorable." She gave him a kiss on the lips and then turned back to the kids playing a game. She held the bear tight while Clay wrapped his arms around her.

Everyone went on to playing more games and going on more rides. They also made sure to have funnel cake and ice cream. They ended their night all on the ferris wheel with fireworks starting to go off when they hit the top.

**This chapter was for tilkingdomcome. Hope you enjoyed and happy birthday! Hope it wasn't as bad as it sounded. Only wish I got this done sooner and you weren't completely passed out when I post this! You were still supposed to be getting drunk off your ass! Hah.**

**Please review and I seriously do mean to update 'The Story Continues' so hopefully soon!**

**Also, please check out my other story EASTER WITH THE JAMES. It's a one shot but tilkingdomcomes wants me to continue it. So please READ and REVIEW it and let me know what you think.**

**THANKS!**

**XXX**


End file.
